


Mini Alpha

by AssassinSoldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pet, SO MUCH FLUFF, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinSoldier/pseuds/AssassinSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski had wanted a Miniwolf since he was eight. It wasn’t until Stiles was seventeen that he remembered that he had wanted one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the Mini Alpha series by [Prettiest Alpha](http://prettiestalpha.tumblr.com/) (it can be found [here](http://prettiestalpha.tumblr.com/tagged/minialpha))
> 
> This idea was just too cute for me to pass up the opportunity to write it. I hope everyone likes it! (It's not 100% the same as the series, but it is fairly close!)

Stiles Stilinski had wanted a Miniwolf since he was eight. It didn’t help that his best friend in the entire known universe, Scott, had found one abandoned at the hospital when they were at that age (Scott’s mom was a nurse there and Stiles’s mom went there to see her doctors.)

Scott’s wolf was a beta named Isaac. He was a typical beta, with beta gold eyes and blondish brown fur that just made Stiles’s toes curl. Isaac was adorable and Stiles had wanted him badly, he had even tried to smuggle him out under his shirt when he and his mom left (but Isaac had made a fuss and Scott had caught him.)

Stiles has begged and pleaded with his mom and dad ever since that day to get one. (Even though they were one of the rarest creatures in the world and his parents had told him countless times that it was impossible.) It was entirely by chance that Scott had found Isaac in the first place. Scott’s asked him a few times how he had come to be there, but Isaac just looks sad and ends up curling up in Scott’s hair to hide.

When Stiles’s mom passed, he abandoned the idea of having a Miniwolf. His mom was really the only one out of his parents that entertained the idea of getting him one. She had even mentioned that for his tenth birthday, but she had died the November before and he and his dad were both so distraught that they had forgotten to even celebrate holidays for a few years.

It wasn’t until Stiles was seventeen that he remembered that he had wanted one. It was beyond his control at that point and was purely accidental that he found himself in possession of one.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles strolled through the mall at Beacon Hills, standing beside Scott and his girlfriend Allison as she looked for the perfect dress to wear on their date that night. (Scott’s and Allison’s date. Stiles was not invited, he’d like everyone to know.)

He was idly looking over the railing to the first floor, watching people milling around below. He thought about pulling a Robert Downey Jr. in Weird Science and dumping a slurpee on Jackson Whittemore below him but he wasn’t an asshole and he was also minus one slurpee.

“Oh, guys! I forgot that I need to stop and see dad at the pet shop before we leave. I promised to help him out for a bit before I went home. Is that okay?” Allison asked, giving them a sheepish smile like she had genuinely forgotten until that moment. Stiles knew her better than that.

“I don’t mind. Do you want us to help?” Scott asked, smiling warmly at her. Scott always volunteered himself and Stiles for pet store duty when Allison mentioned it. He wasn’t fully aware how child labor laws worked in the state of California and he was so in love with Allison that Stiles didn’t have the heart to tell him.

“Well dad was kind of hoping you could help with the hamsters. Since you have Isaac and you know how to handle small, furry things.” She told him, looking at Stiles. “You don’t have to help if you don’t want Stiles.” She added.

He shrugged and spat out the strings of his hoodie that he had been gnawing. “I have nothing else to do. And I love animals. I mean, I watch Isaac all the time too so maybe I can help Scott. Last time he was on hamster duty he ended up cleaning wood chips out of his hair for a month. Isaac wouldn’t speak to him either.”

“Hey! He did too!” Scott said indignantly. “He just wouldn’t sleep in my hair.” He muttered as an afterthought, looking sad at the thought that his second best friend wouldn’t sleep in his favorite spot.

Stiles smirked and patted him on the shoulder. “It’s okay buddy. We know.” He shot a glance at Allison who was trying to hide her smile and failing. “Come on, we better get there before they all get sold and we don’t get to play with fuzzy things!” Stiles declared, steering the other two teens toward the mall’s pet store.

“Allison! There you are!” Her mother said from behind the register, casting a judgmental eye at the couple’s joined hands. She never approved of Scott and Allison dating, but she had stopped trying to force them apart when she had tried to stop Allison from going to see Scott after a particularly bad asthma attack that had sent him to the ER and Allison had threatened to move out completely.

“Hey, mom! Sorry we’re late. I had a hard time finding a dress.” She said, wrapping her hair up into a bun as she walked towards the cages in the back. “Did dad start without us?”

Victoria nodded. “Not yet. He’s just getting everything set up.”

Stiles had already drifted away from the group, looking through the small plexiglass containers holding the various small pets that the Argents sold. He stopped at the last container on the row, his eyes wide. “Mrs. Argent!” He cried, flailing his arms to get her attention. He stared down at the little fluff ball in the container, his black tail swishing gently back and forth as he watched the human.

“Yes, Stiles?” She asked in a huff, appearing at his side. “What can I do for you?”

“You have Miniwolves for sale??” He asked excitedly, pointing at the obvious Miniwolf in the container.

“We have the one. He’s been here for a while. No one really wants him.”

He turned back to the container, examining the wolf in question. “He does kind of look a little grumpy.” Stiles admitted thoughtfully, noticing how the wolf’s tail fell to his side upon hearing that.

“Yes. We get that complaint often. I don’t know what Chris is going to want to do with him if we don’t sell him soon. Even his uncle went quickly and he was a biter.” Victoria explained.

“How much do you want for him?” He asked, straightening his back and looking her in the eye.

Victoria looked surprised. “I think that Chris has him on sale for fifteen dollars.” She said, grabbing a clipboard from under the register and looking at it. “Yes. Fifteen or whatever the best offer is.”

Stiles looked back at the little thing. “It says on his cage that he’s a Minialpha.”

Victoria nodded. “Yes.”

Stiles grinned. “I’ll take him.” He declared, taking out his wallet to fish out the money for him.

Victoria opened the container and picked up the small creature, taking the money and handing him to Stiles. “No returns.” She added, heading to put the money in the register.

Stiles cradled the little thing delicately, lifting him up to his face and smiling. “Hello little guy. I’m Stiles. We’re going to be best friends, okay?”

The Minialpha stared into his eyes and nodded.

Stiles smile turned into a full grin as he touched their noses together and cradled him to his chest to go show Scott. “Scott! Scotty! Allison!” He shouted, running to where they were already working, managing not to trip over himself and hurt his new friend. His dad might freak out when he sees him, but that’s something to worry about later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You didn’t think to ask him his name, did you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS!
> 
> Thanks so much for all the positive feedback on the story! (I mean, it's not 100% my idea and all, but thank you so much anyway!)
> 
> Well, here's chapter 2!
> 
> And don't forget to follow me at [tastemyjustice](http://tastemyjustice.tumblr.com/) for multifandom goodness and story updates!

“Stiles.” John Stilinski groaned, sitting back in his chair at their dining room table. “How did you even find a Miniwolf?” He asked, pinching the area between his eyes.

Stiles grinned, watching as his new friend sat in front of his dad, staring up at him while his tail swished gently across the papers John had been going over before Stiles had gotten home. “The Argent’s had him for sale! He wasn’t expensive or anything. Dad, I can’t get rid of him he’s already my friend.” He said, giving his dad the sad eyes.

John sighed heavily and looked down at the creature again. “What’s his name?” He asked Stiles.

Stiles’s smile faltered. “Uh…”

“You didn’t think to ask him his name, did you?” John shook his head at his son and lowered his face to be closer to the wolf. “Hello, little guy. My name is John. What can we call you?” He asked softly.

The wolf stood and dusted himself off, staring at the older human. “My name is Derek.” He said, his small voice carrying to the both of them.

John smiled at him. “Hello Derek. Did my son feed you yet?” He asked.

Stiles paled. He had been so caught up in the fact that he now had a mini wolf that he had forgotten the basic things, like where he was going to sleep or food or _clothes_. “Oh crap.” He muttered.

John glanced up at Stiles for a moment before going back to Derek, waiting for the wolf to answer him.

Derek shook his head slowly, looking up at Stiles with a sad expression.

“Oh little guy, I’m so sorry! I forgot! I promise that I won’t ever forget to feed you again.” Stiles lamented, grabbing the wolf up quickly and nuzzling him against his cheek.

Derek squeaked in surprise at the sudden lift into the air, but he settled down quickly when the nuzzling started. “I-It’s okay, sir.” He said, hugging Stiles’s cheek as best he could.

John smiled when Stiles pulled Derek away from his face, his eyes wide.

“Stiles. Don’t call me sir. That’s way too slave-y. Just Stiles. And if you get hungry let me know, dude.” He said, standing from the table and heading for the kitchen.

“Stiles!” John called to him.

Stiles stopped mid stride and turned. “Yeah, dad?”

“Let me have a burger and fries tomorrow and you can keep him.” John stipulated with a smile.

Stiles laughed and nodded. “Okay dad.” He said, turning back to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Stiles set Derek down on the counter while he went into the pantry. “What do miniwolves eat?” He asked aloud. “Mini deer?” He questioned with a smirk.

Derek made an indignant noise and sat down. “No. We eat what normal people do.” He told him, unsure of whether he would be heard or not.

Stiles turned, nearly slipping on the laminate flooring underneath his socks. “I wasn’t… I mean… I know that you… I was just kidding.” He told him, looking a little embarrassed.

Derek smirked and glanced around Stiles to what he could see on the shelves behind him. “I like peanut butter.” He offered, kicking his feet a little and looked sheepish.

Stiles grabbed the jar and a sleeve of saltines before heading back over to the counter. “Do you like milk too?” He asked, grabbing for a spoon out of a drawer to his left while trying to find some type of cup he could use for Derek until he went online to order him some supplies. There were a few websites where he could order miniwolf-sized clothes and utensils and things.

Eventually Stiles gave up the search for the smallest things and grabbed his phone, dialing Mrs. McCall. “Hey Melissa. I have a favor to ask.” He said into the phone. “Can I borrow one of Isaac’s cups and a couple pairs of clothes until I can get some?” He asked.

Derek tried to listen, but Stiles was walking around too quickly for him to hone in on the other person’s voice.

“I can?! Great! Yeah! I’ll be over in a little bit to get them!” He said, hanging up and turning to where Derek sat on the counter. “Hey buddy. We need to go on a quick trip. Are you okay with that?” He asked, crouching so that he was eye level with Derek.

Derek stood and nodded, holding his arms up for Stiles to pick him up.

Stiles smiled and set him on his shoulder. “Just hold onto my hoodie, okay. I promise not to let you fall.” He said.

Derek made himself comfortable between Stiles’s neck and his hoodie, holding onto the red material tightly. “Okay Stiles.” He said.

Stiles grinned and walked out of the kitchen, grabbing his keys. “Hey dad. I’m running to Scott’s to get some stuff for Derek. I’ll be home soon.” He told his dad is passing.

“Okay! Be careful!” His dad shouted distractedly, his eyes glued on the paperwork.

Derek watched with excitement as they left the house again. “Who’s Isaac?” He asked once Stiles had settled into his Jeep and headed for the other house.

“Oh, he’s Scott’s mini beta. He’s really nice. You will like him.” He said, pulling up to the curb in front of the McCall’s house.

Derek eyed the house warily. If another wolf occupied the house, there could be trouble. “I don’t know if I want to borrow his things.” He said, holding onto Stiles’s hoodie tighter.

“He’s okay. Trust me. You’ll see.” Stiles told him, walking up the three steps to the door and letting himself in. “Melissa! I’m here!”

“I’m in the kitchen Stiles! I’m just putting the things in a bag for you!” She called from towards the back of the house.

Stiles walked in and felt tiny pinpricks on his neck. He reached up and grabbed Derek to see his claws out and his eyes narrowed. “What’s wrong, buddy?” He asked him, bringing Derek up to eye level.

“I can smell the other wolf.” He said, his angry snarl making him sound more like Yzma as a cat from The Emporer’s New Groove than a vicious beast.

It took everything in Stiles to not laugh at how adorable his new friend was being. “It’s just Isaac. He won’t hurt you.” He said again, turning Derek so that he could see where Isaac was hiding in Melissa’s hair.

“Hi Stiles.” A small, sheepish voice said, poking his head out a little from behind the cascade of brown. “Who’s your friend?”

Stiles walked slowly up to where Melissa was, keeping a firm hold on Derek. “This is my new friend Derek. He’s a wolf like you. Maybe you two can be friends.” He said, glancing down at Derek, who huffed but didn’t disagree.

Derek’s claws had already retracted and he was starting to look a bit less angry.

Isaac poked his head out more. “I would like that.” He said, giving a tentative smile to Derek. “Hello Derek.”

Derek hugged Stiles’s closest finger tightly in a show of possessiveness. “Hello Isaac.” He said with just a hint of annoyance.

Melissa had listened to the exchange with a smirk. “Well I think that we should get them together again soon, but it’s almost Isaac’s bath time.”

Isaac made a pleased noise and walked out of her hair fully, standing on her shoulder expectantly.

Stiles chuckled. He knew how much Isaac loved swimming in the kitchen sink for bath time. Scott had even gotten him little swim trunks and a small ladder so he could climb out when he was done. “Well thanks for letting Derek borrow your things Isaac. We’ll return them as soon as we get him some of his own.”

Isaac turned his head to look at them with a smile. “That’s okay. I don’t mind.” He said.

Stiles said goodbye to Melissa and headed out with Derek perched on his shoulder again, the tiny bag of wolf things hidden in the pocket of Stiles’s hoodie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments and kudos! (I'm in a puddle on the floor, I swear.)

Stiles walked into the house quietly, it was a fifty fifty that his dad was asleep on top of the mound of work he was looking at or he was enamored with whatever he was reading and didn’t want the disruption. Thankfully it was the latter because as soon as Stiles took one step into the dining room to pass into the kitchen, he kicked the leg of the chair he had been sitting in earlier and nearly fell face first.

“Graceful, Stiles.” His dad said from behind a case file.

Stiles blushed a little and grabbed Derek. “Are you okay buddy?” He asked.

Derek nodded, hugging Stiles’s finger. “Yeah. I held onto your hoodie.” He explained.

“Good. It’s multifunctional.” He said, setting the bag of mini things on the counter with Derek. He had left the peanut butter out before they had left and he could see by the way that Derek was eyeing it that he would eat the whole jar if he could.

Stiles quickly stowed everything in his jacket pockets again, much to Derek’s dismay and fixed himself a glass of milk, picking up his new friend and headed up to his room. “I figured you’d feel more comfortable eating on the bed.” He explained, setting everything out carefully while stowing his glass on the nightstand.

He unwrapped the crackers, breaking them into very small pieces and laid them out on top of one of his text books, then he scooped out a spoonful of peanut butter and set it beside the crackers.

Derek watched as Stiles meticulously set the meal out in front of him with a small smile on his face. The last human he knew wasn’t ever this nice to him.

Stiles finally fished a small cup out of the bag of things Melissa had packed and dunked it into his glass of milk, wiping off the outside of the glass with his finger before setting it amongst the other things. “Alright buddy. Here’s your dinner.” He said with a pleased smile.

Derek stood and walked over, picking up a piece of cracker that took two hands to hold and sunk it into the spoon of peanut butter before he walked over to Stiles and looked at him expectantly.

Stiles looked confused. “What? I um… I don’t have anything else. I can go downstairs and get something else. I don’t know what you’d want though. Bananas? Um.. I think my dad has some chocolate hidden away.”

Derek huffed, giving him a good-natured, annoyed look. “I want to sit in my spot and eat.” He told him.

“Your spot?”

Derek nodded. “In your hoodie, Stiles.” He explained, waiting patiently.

Stiles flailed a bit, almost knocking the food off the bed. “Oh! Oh. Right.” He moved the book carefully to the side and laid down, setting Derek on his chest so he could see him while he ate.

Derek sat and made himself comfortable before starting to eat.

Stiles watched him with interest. Derek always took small bites and chewed exactly twenty times before he swallowed, then he’d twitch his ears a little and take another bite. After Stiles catalogued everything that Derek did while he ate, he started to examine his new friend a little more closely. “You have blue eyes.” He said after a while.

Derek blushed a little and looked down at his food, saying nothing.

Stiles noticed the blush and stared. “So if you’re an alpha, how come you have blue eyes?” He asked.

Derek’s blush deepened. “Well, I… Um…” He wrapped his tail around himself. “I’m not an alpha anymore.” He said, popping the rest of his food in his mouth.

Stiles watched him silently for a bit.

“You can return me to the Argents if you want. I don’t care.” He said, his blush disappearing for a look of cold calm.

Stiles noticed how Derek’s look seemed practiced, like he had to close himself off often. It made Stiles’s stomach hurt to think that something had happened to his new friend to make him seem so down. So Stiles did the same thing he always did when someone said something ridiculous to him, he started to chuckle, his chest bouncing slightly.

Derek held onto the hoodie with both hands, looking offended. “Don’t laugh at me!”

Stiles eventually stopped laughing after a while to look directly into Derek’s eyes. “I don’t care if you’re a beta, Derek. You’re still a mini alpha to me.” He told him honestly, leaning forward to press his cheek against Derek’s.

Derek nuzzled against him, putting his hands on Stiles’s cheek in a hug of sorts. “Thanks, Stiles.” He said softly.

Stiles smiled. “You’re my friend, remember. I don’t care what you are, you’re mine now.” He told him.

Derek smirked and stood. “Can I have more peanut butter?”

Stiles lifted him up and set him next to the book that held Derek’s food. “Of course you can, buddy. As much as you want.”

Derek rubbed his hands together and picked up another large piece of cracker and stuck it into the peanut butter before he walked back over to Stiles’s hand and sat in it.

“Yessir.” He said, saluting Derek with his free hand as he set the miniwolf on his chest again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [tastemyjustice](http://tastemyjustice.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also run a handy tea trading blog at [tradeyourtea](http://tradeyourtea.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also make Teen Wolf and other fandoms mugs which can be seen [here](http://tastemyjustice.tumblr.com/post/70905786561/the-winter-soldier-the-winter-soldier-here). (Please note that these are prototypes and the final products look more polished. I also do custom orders and embroidery. Also note that if you are interested, I'm only taking orders through tumblr at the moment. So send me a message if you want one!)


End file.
